wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Zerstörer
The Zerstörer (German for Destroyer) is a heavy robot unit encountered in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus and Wolfenstein: Youngblood. It's a rare enemy, a pair being encountered at the end of the game acting as a pseudo-final boss, and at the end of the final Ubercommander mission in Riverside, New York. They behave near identically to Super Soldiers, having a rocket charge and dual-wielding heavy guns, in this case a pair of very deadly Ubergewehrs. Locations Only three Zerstörers are encountered in The New Colossus, being the final boss for the Ausmerzer and one guarding the last Übercommander in Riverside, New York. They are deployed often in France, due to France's proximity to the German fatherland, generally defending the Brother Gates and other major strategic locations. A trio of unique modified Zerstörers, the Brüder Übergarde, serve as the bosses of each of the game's 3 Brother tower raid missions. A group of 4 Zerstörers serve as the "boss" of the Lab X raid mission, though they are fought sequentially instead of all 4 at once. A 5th Zerstörer in Lab X guards the door to the boss chamber, but can be sneaked past. Strategy The Zerstörer is intended to be one of, if not the toughest enemy that players encounter in the game, given that only three appear at all. They are large (the second largest enemy in the game), heavily armoured, and wields on each arm an Übergewehr, although Zerstörer's shots do not create a sphere of energy that explodes after a short time. While slightly less durable than a Zitadelle, the Zerstörer has a much higher rate of fire and damage output with its dual Übergewehrs. Additionally, they possess rocket boosters on their backs that allow them to attempt to ram the player as well as cover large amounts of ground very quickly. With all of these facts in mind, the best course of action would be to take cover frequently and avoid LoS with the enemies. Full health and armour are invaluable for survival, and a full ammo pool for as many weapons as possible is highly recommended. An Übergewehr can be acquired shortly before the Ausmerzer battle, and players would be wise to drop the weapon nearby in order to take out the preceding Super Soldiers with conventional weaponry. Being a buffed variation of the Super Soldier, their weakest points are their arm-mounted weapons and head. Destruction of the head defeats the enemy on the spot but can be incredibly difficult to perform without pin-point accuracy, while the easier but more modular approach of crippling its offensive capabilities renders it far less of a threat, assuming the player is patient and able to stay out of melee range. Players who prioritize stealth and accuracy should opt for the LaserKraftWerk, as a single well placed supercharged shot can destroy an arm or detonate the fuel tanks on their backs. More offensive and chaotic players should use the Dieselkraftwerk instead, as it can blow armour fragments off the machines which can be utilized by the players for protection. In addition, while Zerstörers can rocket charge the player, they walk and turn very slowly, similar to Zitadelles, allowing the player to circle-strafe just outside melee range to render them completely defenseless. The Handgranate can also deal significant damage to their armour, and if upgraded with the Electromagnetic upgrade, the Zerstörer will be stunned for a moment. However, it can be difficult to hit the Zerstörer as they move fast enough. The player may choose to use heavy weapons against the Zerstörer, as they appear after Blazkowicz defeats 3 pairs of Super Soldiers each equipped with the Lasergewehr, the Dieselgewehr and the Hammergewehr in that order. However, the Hammergewehr is a poor choice as the impaired movement combined with the necessity to close in with the Zerstörer to maximize the Hammergewehr's firepower makes it difficult for the player to evade Zerstörers' attacks. On the other hand, the Lasergewehr's effectiveness at range and its pinpoint accuracy makes it the best option. Likewise, as the Zerstörer carries two Übergewehrs, destroying one can release its armaments to the player's custody, and it only takes a few shots with the superweapon to fell the other. Additionally, as mentioned before, another Übergewehr can be acquired before the fight. However, the Übergewehr is not a great weapon in itself against the Zerstörer, for the Zerstörer can and usually does move away from the energy sphere which deals the majority of the damage unless stunned by an EMP Handgranate, although defeating a Zerstörer with the Übergewehr unlocks the "Taste your own Medicine" achievement. Additionally, like most enemies, the Zerstörer's AI doesn't know how to interpret the Battle Walker at close range. Exploiting this confused behavior can allow the player to lay quick waste to the machines, provided they keep close, as the bots can still attack at long range. Trivia *The Zerstörer can be considered to be a tribute of the Barons of Hell from the original Doom. Similar to how the Zerstörer is a stronger, deadlier variant of the Super Soldier, the Baron of Hell served as a stronger variant of the Hell Knight. Additionally, the final boss of the first Chapter in Doom consisted of two Barons, and served as their first major appearance in the game, similar to the Zerstörers in The New Colossus. Gallery Screenshot Wolfenstein® II The New Colossus™ 20171101193437.jpg|A Zerstörer at the end of New York riverside. wolfensteinyoungbloodbanner.jpg|Zerstorer unit in Paris. Zestorer's wreakage.png|B.J. comes across a wreckage of a Zestorer destroyed during the Second American Revolution. Zestroer.jpg|Zerstörer in Wolfenstein: Youngblood. Destroyed Zerstörer at Brother 1 Tower.png|Zerstörer being destroyed by one of the Twins in Brother 1 Tower Mission. Zerstorer size.jpg|Size comparison between a Zerstörer and a human. Video 40. Der Zerstörer Wolfenstein II The New Colossus OST|The official theme of Der Zerstörer battle. Wolfenstein 2 Unreleased OST Der Zerstörer (Alt Edit) Final Boss Fight Music by Mick Gordon|The Unofficial theme of Zerstörer. ---- Category:Enemies Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:Nazis Category:Bosses Category:Robots Category:The New Colossus enemies Category:Wolfenstein: Youngblood Category:Youngblood enemies